


Love for the Fallen

by AthenaReigns



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Magnus Bane, M/M, Powerful Magnus Bane, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaReigns/pseuds/AthenaReigns
Summary: With Valentine on the rise and relations between the Downworld and the Shadowhunters strained, no one is safe. Magnus Bane is the High Warlock of Brooklyn who has hidden his true strength from the Shadowhunters for years, but with the return of an old friend, it's time to unite the Downworld before it's too late





	1. Hurts Like Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend returns as the Downworld is thrown into chaos.

**Love for the Fallen**  
  
Chapter One: Hurts Like Hell  
  
_How can I say this without breaking_  
 _How can I say this without taking over_  
 _How can I put down in words_  
 _When it’s almost too much for my soul alone_  
  
_I loved and I loved and I lost you_  
 _I loved and I loved and I lost you_  
 _I loved and I loved and I lost you_  
 _And it hurts like hell_  
 _Yeah it hurts like hell_  
  
Rain bounced off the window of the loft, his gold cat eyes staring out in the distance, so lost in thought that he almost didn’t hear the apartment door being thrown open and four pairs of feet rush in. Almost. Glamouring his eyes, Magnus turned to face the group of young Shadowhunters, his energy unusually subdued today. Something that happened to be noticed by Isabelle, causing a frown to cross her face as she eyed the Warlock standing in front of her  
  
“Magnus? Are you alright?”, she questioned gently, ignoring the impatient shuffle of her brothers and Clary. There was something going on with the man, dressed in tight black suit trousers and a silk shirt that was buttoned half way up. His usual necklaces glinted in the light, but Magnus appeared very subdued, so unlike his usual style.  
  
“Hm?” The warlock replied distractedly, glancing away from the photo she hadn’t noticed clutched in his hand, “I’m fine my dear, just a bad day.”  
  
He gently sat the photo face down, clearly wanting to keep it to himself. “What can I do for you?”  
  
“We need your help.” Jace stated bluntly causing both Isabelle and Magnus to roll their eyes.  
  
“I figured that,” Magnus grumbled, turning to grab the forgotten glass of whiskey from the table and taking a long sip before responding, “Care to be more specific?”  
  
“We got a call from Luke, there’s something wrong at the docks.” Isabelle stated.  
  
“Any idea what the something is?” Magnus asked, looking at each of the Shadowhunters and noticing the underlying tension. He made sure that his gaze didn’t linger on Alec too long  
  
“There’s been increased demonic activity recently, but tonight something even weirder seems to have…appeared.” Jace trailed off awkwardly as Magnus raised both eyebrows in response. Clary rolled her eyes at the blonde, muttering about awkward idiots, before pulling her phone out of her jean pocket.  
  
“This is what appeared at the docks earlier tonight.” Clary stated, shoving her phone under the man’s nose. Isabelle’s eyes widened as the glass Magnus was holding suddenly shattered in his hand. She chanced a glance at Alec noticing the clenched jaw as he kept his distance from the other man.  
  
“That’s not possible.” Magnus whispered to himself, in the picture there was an ornate black door, with a knocker in the shape of a demon's head.  
  
“I take it you know what this is?” Clary asked cautiously, afraid to set the man off. Magnus nodded jerkily, mind seeming far away. He moved towards the picture that he had laid down earlier, picking it up distractedly and handed it over to Isabelle. She couldn’t help but smile as she saw Magnus in all his usual glory with his arm resting on the head of a much smaller woman. Isabelle admired the woman in the picture, there was no doubt that she was beautiful, her big eyes glared fondly up at the man.  
  
“Her name was Freya.” He said with a fond smile, “I’d known her since I was just a boy, she changed my life. The door in that picture leads to another dimension, a hell like you can’t even imagine. She was pulled in while trying to save me ages ago, after that I thought the door to be lost. There is no history of it anywhere. It was supposed to stay gone.” Magnus said the last part to himself, glaring down at the blood still covering his hand from the shattered glass.  
  
“Magnus, I’m so sorry.”, Isabelle whispered, gently handing the photo back to him. Clary looked between the two as Jace shifted impatiently.  
  
“Look, I’m sorry about your friend, but if this thing is as bad as you say it is then we need to get rid of it.” Jace said abruptly, ignoring the glares that were sent to him from the others in the room. Magnus gave himself a shake, almost confused about how much he had told the others.  
  
“Of course, give me a minute.” He said, clearing his throat before moving to another room. When the door closed, Magnus braced himself against it. It had been years since he had last seen Freya, it was way before the uprising, just after they met Camille. He realises now that was why he had latched onto the vampire as tightly as he had, he needed someone to ground him after such a loss.  
  
He blinked rapidly against the stinging in his eyes. He tried had to gather his thoughts and pull himself together  
  
“Magnus! We need to go, Luke just called. Something’s happening at the docks!” Clary shouted from the other room. Stealing himself, he grabbed his black suit jacket bracing himself for what would happen.  
  
-  
  
Alec’s eyes widened as he stepped through the portal to the docks, an ominous door loomed before them, spilling out demons. The New York pack was already there, claws and teeth ripping into anything that came their way. Alec didn’t think twice as his hand reached for his bow, quickly firing off multiple arrows, all of which hit their target.  
  
“How do we stop this?” Izzy shouted, struggling to be heard over the screeching, her whip in one hand and a dagger in the other.  
  
“I can seal the door, but it’s going to take a lot of magic and concentration, I’m going to need someone to cover me while I do this.” Magnus said all this without taking his eyes off the door, voice holding a tension that Alec hadn’t heard from the man before.  
  
“We’ll cover you,” Jace replied, seraph blade already gripped tightly in hand, “Just don’t take too long.” Even without looking, Alec could hear the smirk in his voice, his excitement felt through the Parabatai bond.  
  
Alec looked over to Jace, sharing a smirk with the other man. He heard Isabelle sigh wearily, but didn’t have a chance to question it before they all watched Magnus stalk forward into the fray, blue magic swirling around his hands.  
  
Magnus’ pace never faltered as he shot a blast towards a demon that had managed to pin one of the wolves under them. Alec noticed that the wolves somehow knew what Magnus needed, as they focused on clearing a path to the door. The ground shifted and cracked with the demonic energy that was recklessly flowing out, and as Magnus kneeled in front of the door, the blue hue around his hands turned to a deep purple as he began chanting under his breath.  
  
The group of Shadowhunters covered Magnus as he worked, Alec sending another arrow soaring towards a winged demon, wounding it seriously and sending it crashing into two of its brethren. The weight of it keeping the other two pinned long enough for Jace to drive his blade through each of their skulls. Alec turned quickly, aiming his bow to the left as another demon came into his view, then the tell-tale silver of Izzy’s whip wrapped around its neck before a seraph blade was plunged through its back.  
  
Isabelle sent a wink to her older brother as her and Clary rushed to get closer to Magnus. While Alec could admit, he wasn’t fond of Clary Fairchild, he begrudgingly could admit that he noticed her and his sister made a good team.  
  
The wind picked up more, the roar making it almost impossible to hear anything, as something unlike anything Alec had ever seen before stepped out the door, narrowly missing Magnus who continued chanting. The demon looked like a wild boar, but stood at twice the size, it’s eyes shown red, it’s blood stained tusks curved forward into deadly points. Most of its skin and fur had been ripped away revealing muscle and bone. Realising that Magnus was unprotected, Alec shot an arrow into its right eye while two wolves slammed into the side of it, causing it to stumble away from both the door and Magnus.  
  
The scream it let out tore through the night, causing the hairs on the back of Alec’s neck to stand up. The boar-like demon knocked both wolves to the side as he focused his attention back on Magnus, finding his target once more he let out a bloodcurdling screech. Alec nocked another arrow and prepared to send it towards its target, but before he could the boar started running towards Magnus and his Parabatai rune started burning.  
  
Whipping his head around, he saw Jace had been knocked to the ground, a demon’s claws digging into his shoulder, as he struggled to get it off him due to the position. Alec’s heart was in his throat as he realised that neither Izzy or Clary would be able to get to him in time to stop the demon from driving his clawed hands into Jace’s chest. The door finally started to close and Alec saw Magnus slump forward slightly, his magic fading away quickly. Alec closed his eyes and hoped that he wouldn’t regret his decision, as he turned towards Jace and shot his arrow through the head of the demon on top of his Parabatai.  
  
Bile rose in Alec’s throat as he saw Magnus still slumped with the boar heading towards him. Isabelle’s screaming Magnus’ name echoed throughout the docks, but the sound of the boar impaling a body, blood hitting the earth was even louder.  
  
-  
  
Magnus felt sweat drip from his forehead into his eyes, he blinked rapidly to try and clear them as he slumped forward, sighing as the door finally began to close. The drain on his magic made him unable to move, and exhaustion was setting in. It was only then he realised the beast the was charging towards him, but there was no magic left to pull from, so all he could do was brace for the impact that he knew would come. The pain never came, but the sound of tusks piercing a body did, as Magnus felt something splatter against the side of his face. Opening his eyes, he hadn’t realised were closed, he stared in shock at the sight before him.  
The boar’s tusks had stopped just a few inches from his face, the only thing stopping them from hitting their target was the small body between it. Magnus trailed his eyes up the figure until he saw the grey and silver curls that he would recognise anywhere.  
  
“Freya?” He managed to choke out uncertainly, so afraid to blink in case this all turned out to be a cruel hallucination. At the sound, she glanced over her shoulder, her pale face pulled into a bright smile, even with the blood trailing from her lips.  
  
“Long time no see, Magnus.” Magnus stared in shock before snapping out of it and trying to stand up to help, his legs refused to co-operate though, still too drained from the spell. The boar was also trying to move, but Freya’s grip held firm, refusing to let the boar move forwards or pull back. With a tight grip on the tusk, Freya buried a dagger that she had been holding up to the hilt within the beast’s skull, a final shriek burst forth before it slumped defeated. The force dragged Freya down, causing a grunt of pain to escape her. Magnus scrambled onto his knees, moving forwards to support the woman.   
  
“What were you thinking?” He asked Freya furiously, trying to keep the woman from moving too much. Magnus looked up to see that Luke was standing over him in his human form, phone in hand.  
  
“I thought I was saving your life.” Freya grumbled, “See if I bother doing that again. Kids these days, so ungrateful.” At any other point, Magnus, would have laughed along, but the words were choked out and every time she spoke a pained grimace crossed her face.  
  
“I’ve called Catarina, she should be here soon.” Luke said and Magnus sent him a grateful smile in return. Magnus turned slightly when he heard his name being yelled and watched as Isabelle raced over to him as Alec and Clary helped a wounded Jace.  
  
“Are you alright?” She questioned frantically, eyes widening as she saw Freya still impaled by the tusks. A portal opening in front of him stopped him from answering. Catarina stepped through still wearing her nurse's outfit, her eyes widened dramatically as she hurried over to kneel before them.  
  
“Freya?” She questioned, a groan her only answer, “I don’t see you for almost fifty years, and this is how you show up?” Catarina questioned with exasperation, but unable to hide the delight at seeing the woman, even if she was in poor condition.  
  
“Well you know me, I do like to make an entrance.” Magnus caught the confused looks of the others but couldn’t bring himself to care about that now.  
  
“Hm. We need to get you somewhere I can properly treat you.” Catarina stated, her hands already glowing as she slowed the blood loss.  
  
“We can bring her back to the Institute.” Alec stated. Everyone turned to him slightly in surprise, causing him to flush at all the attention, “We need to report this. It only makes sense to bring her there.” Magnus sent him a grateful smile and tried not to frown as the other man’s eyes filled with guilt as he tried to avoid looking at him.  
  
“We need to get these things out before we can think about going anywhere.” Catarina muttered as she shifted slightly more to the left, “Magnus hold her still. Luke when I say so, pull it out fast. I will try to keep the damage to a minimum.”  
  
Magnus tightened his hold on Freya’s kneeling form as Luke moved to get a better grip. The scream that left Freya was laced with agony and one that would haunt Magnus for many days to come. Catarina’s soothing magic minimised the blood flow while opening a portal to the Institute. Magnus gingerly rose to his feet, sweeping Freya into his arms, as Luke kept a steadying hand on his back.  
  
-  
  
Magnus gently placed Freya on the bed, whose eyes were screwed shut in pain, before he was chased from the room, the door closed behind him. Luke and Isabelle were waiting outside for him, watching him carefully. Magnus shook his head slightly.  
  
“How’s Jace?” He questioned, watching as Isabelle shifted from one foot to the other.  
  
“He’ll be ok.” Isabelle stated shortly, seemingly not willing to say anymore on the matter. “I brought you some clothes, I thought you might want to get cleaned up.” She said holding up small bundle of cloths. Magnus accepted with a grateful smile, moving to the bathroom down the hall and closing the door behind him.  
  
It was only in the safety of the bathroom that Magnus let his hands begin to shake as he peeled off his shirt, he then rushed over to the sink to scrub the blood that covered them. There was just so much blood. He took a deep but shaky breath, leaning against the sink for support, frantically trying to control his erratic breathing.  
  
He reached over to pull the t-shirt over his head. While it was tight, it was far too long and Magnus realised with a start that it must be Alec’s. That thought brought a new wave of hurt that he wasn’t expecting or prepared to deal with right now. With a sigh, he raked his hand through his hair and left the bathroom. He absently wondered how long he had been in there as he realised that Luke and Isabelle had been joined by Alec, Clary and Jace. This was turning out to be a very long night.  
  
-  
  
Alec’s thumb and forefinger twitched together as they stood waiting for news on Magnus’ friend, and at the sound of the bathroom door opening Alec glanced up and his breath hitched. Magnus walked out of the bathroom in the same trousers from before but he was now wearing one of Alec’s black t-shirts. He desperately tried to push down the feelings that the image stirred by turning away from the man, missing the flicker of hurt in his eyes and the slight glare from Izzy.  
  
“Anything?” Magnus questioned, staring at the door like he hoped that it would open at that point.  
  
“Nothing yet.” Isabelle replied gently, before walking over to Magnus and gingerly picking up the man’s right hand, ignoring the startled look he sent her, “Why don’t we go get something to eat? You need to try and regain your strength anyways, and we will send Catarina to come get you as soon as she knows something.” She added quickly when it looked like Magnus was going to argue with her. With a shaky exhale and another glance at the door, Magnus motioned for her to lead the way. Alec raised his eyebrows at his sister slightly, and was surprised at the silencing look she sent in return.  
  
-  
  
Magnus stared down at the mug that Isabelle had thrusted into his hands the moment he had sat down, noticing with surprise that Alec, Clary and Jace had also taken seats around the long table in the dining area. Isabelle seemed content to ignore the others as she directed her focus towards Magnus.  
  
“So, that’s Freya?” Isabelle stated bluntly, causing Magnus to raise his head slightly to look at her, “She’s the girl from the photo, the one who saved you?” Magnus nodded his head slightly, “How long has it been?”  
  
“Fifty years.” Magnus replied tightly, noting the looks of surprise around the table, before smiling bitterly, “It was fifty years to this day that I thought I lost her.” He blinked rapidly, he was not going to break down in front of any Shadowhunters, even these ones. Isabelle’s hand landed on his wrist causing him to look up and see the small smile on her face.  
  
“She’s back, Magnus.” She said softly.  
  
“Yes.” He replied with the first real smile all day, “Yes she is.”  
  
-  
Alec was absently nodding his head to whatever Jace had been saying, unable to take his eyes away from Magnus and Isabelle. He thought back to the last time he had spoken to the Warlock, after demanding that he back off due to the impending wedding. Magnus had done as he asked, today being the first day that he had seen the other man in a week, and Alec couldn’t help but feel a deep regret for pushing the other man away. But, family meant everything to him and marrying Lydia was the right thing to do. The words sounded as hollow as they had the first time.  
  
Jace’s hand came down on his arm, a concerned look in the other man’s bicoloured eyes. Alec watched as a look of understanding flashed a cross Jace’s face before he gave a comforting squeeze of his arm that Alec returned with a grateful smile. He turned back to study Magnus but found the other man looking at him, a slight frown on his face, before he shook his head and turned back to Izzy. Alec felt annoyed, but that feeling soon turned to guilt. He had pushed Magnus away, had left him to fend off that demon himself, now he was annoyed that the man was doing exactly as he had asked? He was startled out of his self-loathing thoughts as the door to the dining area opened, and Catarina stepped through.  
  
Her clothes were covered with dried blood, staining them a dark red, but her hands had been freshly scrubbed. Alec watched as Izzy stood, moving to Magnus’ side as the warlock gripped the side of the table so hard his knuckles had turned white from the force. For a minute, nothing was said before Catarina stepped to the side to reveal Luke helping the woman from before step through the door.  
  
The woman before them was short; even shorter than Clary but not by much, her hair was a dark grey at the top of her head before fading into a dark silver at the ends; though sweat and blood had tangled the curls making it messier, and her face was still pale but her grey eyes were bright and her red lips pulled into a wide smile. A black hoodie that had belonged to Izzy was zipped halfway up showing off a black sports bra and white bandages wrapped around her stomach, while black jeans clung to strong legs and disappeared into black knee high combat boots.  
  
Alec’s assessment of her appearance was interrupted by Magnus pushing away from the table, his chair toppling over from force of his movements, and rushing to meet Freya as she pushed away from Luke. Magnus bent slightly to haul Freya close to him, her feet brushing against his shins as he picked her up, a slightly pained gasp escaped her, but her hands wrapping tightly around Magnus showed that she didn’t really mind. Alec also noticed that everyone was looking over at the two fondly, and Alec was surprised by the rush of relief that came when he realised that Magnus looked happier than he had ever seen him.  
  
“You’re okay.” Magnus whispered into Freya’s hair repeatedly, a smile playing on his lips. Catarina shook her head at the other man.  
  
“Now Magnus, don’t you go ruining all of my hard work.” She stated as he finally put Freya back on the ground steadying her when she wobbled slightly. “This one is going to need to pay me back for saving her life for the tenth time.”  
  
“I don’t think the count was at ten.” Freya replied, surprising Alec with her Scottish accent.  
  
“You’re right, it was probably more.” Catarina said with a fond smirk, before she turned slightly more serious. “Get some rest, you have been through hell and back.” Freya returned the fond smile reaching up to wrap the taller woman in a warm hug, “Besides, who knows what this one will do if anything else happens to you.” Catarina continued, gesturing to Magnus who just smiled widely in return, before she turned towards the door with parting words “I’m glad you’re back.”  
  
“I’m Isabelle, you can call me Izzy.” Alec watched in slight awe as Izzy walked straight over to them and thrust a hand toward the woman. Freya smiled as she returned the handshake.  
  
“Freya. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” She replied with a wink, Izzy laughed while Magnus rolled his eyes.  
  
“Seriously? You’re flirting already?  
  
“I was just saying hello.” Freya replied with a mock affronted look on her face, sharing a smile with Izzy.  
  
“It’s the same thing when it comes to you.” Magnus said nudging her gently in the arm, apologising straight away when the hiss escaped her. Alec watched as Izzy introduced Freya to everyone, with everyone receiving the same flirty wit. Except him.  
  
“Alec. Lightwood.” He introduced. He was surprised when she briefly shook his hand before responding with a civil Hello. The surprised looks from Jace and Clary was the proof that something seemed to be off, but no one had a chance to mention it before Magnus was steering Freya and Luke quickly out of the room, and out of the Institute doors, creating a portal back to his loft.  
  
“What was that all about?” Jace asked Alec looking from the door they just walked through back to his Parabatai.  
  
“I have no idea.” Alec replied. Izzy snorted, muttering under her breath, before walking out of the room, a wide-eyed Clary trailing after her. He really did have no idea.  
  
-  
  
“Easy now. Remember, you’re supposed to take it easy for a few days.” Magnus said, helping ease the jacket off Freya’s shoulders and lowered her into the bed in the spare room.  
  
“Magnus, relax. I’m going to be fine.” She said through clenched teeth, relaxing only after she had sorted herself on the pillows behind her, “I’ve had worse you know.”  
  
“I know, but I just got you back.” Magnus replied, quietly. “I can't lose you again.”  
  
“Hey,” Freya leaned up, gripping the side of his face firmly, making him look at her, “I'm not going anywhere.”  
  
Magnus couldn't stop the grateful smiled that crossed his face. They were both silent as he worked on the laces and buckles of the boots that looked like they had seen better days.  
  
He studied the figure before him, and he knew many people underestimated her because of her height, her pixie like face and curves, but Magnus could only see the strength that many missed at first. Freya shifted further into the bed once her boots were off.  
  
“Right, well I'll let you get some rest.” Magnus said, walking towards the door, hesitating slightly before gently closing it behind him.  
  
And, when Freya woke up in the middle of the night to him laying on the bed beside her, she smiled lightly before drifting off once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive thank you to my wonderful beta reader Sam @averymagnificentmalec check out her Tumblr! As always, thanks to everyone who has read my story so far, Kudos and comments are always welcome!


	2. War of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As one friend returns, another friend goes. Feelings and tensions rise with each day

**Love for the Fallen**

Chapter Two: War of Hearts

_I can’t help but love you,_   
_Even though I try not too_   
_I can’t help but want you,_   
_I know that i’d die without you_

_I can’t help but be wrong in the dark_   
_‘Cause I’m overcome in this war of hearts_   
_I can’t help but want oceans to part_   
_‘Cause I’m overcome in this war of hearts_

Magnus started awake to the smell of coffee, it took him a few minutes to realize that he was not in his own bed and he flushed slightly as he remembered where he was. The night before he had spent an hour staring at the ceiling of his own room before finally caving and sneaking into the spare room where Freya was curled up on her side, promising himself that he would only stay for a bit as he curled up behind her, feeling relieved to finally have her back. The mix of relief and the drain on his magic seemed to take its toll, and it wasn’t long before he nodded off.  
  
Padding through the hall towards the smell of coffee he smiled slightly when he took in Freya standing in the kitchen making two fresh cups, with Chairman Meow nuzzling the bottom of her legs. He watched as Freya smiled fondly down at the animal, bending down slightly to give him a pat before wincing as she stood back up, hand going to the counter to steady herself. Magnus was by her side in an instant, hand glowing blue as he tried to ease the pain. A pale hand covered his, golden cat eyes met grey as she shook her head slightly.  
  
“I’m alright, no need for all that.” Freya stated before turning and passing Magus one of the cups, the blue glow fading away to nothing as he accepted it with a tight smile. Freya noticed the tightness in his expression and frowned slightly, “Are you alright?” Magnus opened his mouth to say the usual, _I’m fine_ , but one look from the woman and his shoulders slumped in defeat.  
  
“I still can’t believe you’re here.” he said softly, glancing down at the floor.  
  
“Neither can I.” She replied gently, before leading him out of the kitchen to sit on the couch. “I even liked you sneaking into my bed last night.” She teased, taking delight in the slight flush that covered his cheeks. “Now, no need to get embarrassed, it wouldn’t be the first time.”  
  
“No, but it was a bit less embarrassing when I was ten.” Magnus muttered, but could still feel the smile growing on his face. Freya sobered slightly.  
  
“What’s really going on Magnus?” Taking one of his hands lightly in his, her eyebrows rose slightly at how hard he gripped back. “Is this about that Shadowhunter?” Magnus’ eyes widened as he took in her face that remained perfectly blank.  
  
“What Shadowhunter?” Magnus questioned, while watching her face change, an exasperated look crossing her features, no point pretending then. “Maybe. How did you know?” He replied, slightly bitter.  
  
“Please, it’s me!” Magnus raised an eyebrow, “Catarina told me while she was healing me. Tell me.” Freya replied gently. Magnus opened up then, telling Freya everything that had happened; from healing Luke, to helping Izzy and then Alec pushing him away for a loveless marriage. Freya was quiet for a while before she stated, “You’ve fallen for him.” It wasn’t a question.  
  
“Yeah, yeah I think I have.” Magnus said refusing to look at Freya.  
  
“Magnus, loving someone isn’t a bad thing. It’s worth it, even if it hurts.” Freya said lightly. Magnus nodded along, agreeing with everything that she was saying. He didn’t hide his feelings from her, they had known each other far too long for that. Magnus stood suddenly, smiling even though it didn’t reach his eyes.  
  
“Oh, I almost forgot, I have something of yours.” He stated lightly before moving to his room, needing the distraction, something Freya graciously accepted. Walking to his room, he moved to the long case that sat on his dresser. _How many times had he opened this case over the past few years?_ He picked it up gently before walking back to the living room. He watched as Freya set her mug down on the coffee table, her head tilted to the side in confusion as he placed the case in front of her and lifted the lid. Magnus watched fondly as grey eyes widened and a pale arm reached towards the case shakily.  
  
“How?” Freya asked in awe, as she stood staring down at the case. In the case sat a long katana, the black scabbard had a dragon etched in silver curled round it from the grip to the bottom of the sword, the grip itself had been wrapped in black and silver, while a small charm that looked like cat’s eyes was dangling from a silver chain that was wrapped around the top of the scabbard. Freya picked up the sword from the case, her hand trembling slightly.  
  
“You dropped her saving my life, the least I could do was look after her for you.” Magnus said fondly as he watched Freya pull the sword out, the black blade looked elegant but no less deadly.  
  
“Thank you.” Freya breathed out looking at Magnus with so much gratitude it almost hurt. Magnus walked over to her, placing a hand on the back of her neck and his forehead against hers, not minding the awkward angle due to the height difference.  
  
“You never need to say thank you.” Magnus said fiercely to which Freya smiled brightly. The sword wasn’t the only thing that Magnus has saved, he had save many of her possessions when she had been trapped, it was the least he could do. It wasn’t long before Magnus’ phone started to ring, but he couldn’t help the eye roll as he looked at Jace’s name flashing across the screen.  
  
“Jace, what a pleasant surprise.” Sarcasm bleeding into every word, Freya’s eyebrows quirked in amusement.  
  
_“We need your help.”_ Magnus was getting really fed up hearing that, _“Get to the Institute as soon as possible.”_ And with that he ended the call.  
  
“What was that?” Freya questioned, annoyance colouring her voice.  
  
“My presence has been requested apparently.” Magnus said gripping the phone tightly in annoyance. Magnus could see the anger building in Freya and decided to move on before she got started, for someone so small she was certainly scary when she was angry. “This shouldn’t take too long, I will be back before this evening.” Freya studied him slightly before allowing the conversation to be moved along.  
  
“Alright. I said I would stop in and see Catarina anyway.” Freya replied. Magnus nodded, hesitating slightly. Freya’s eyebrows rose, “What?”  
  
“It’s just, you need to know something. About Catarina.” Magnus hesitated slightly, causing Freya to tilt her head slightly, “She’s seeing someone.” He rushed out, carefully watching Freya’s face. He was only mildly surprised when a small smile crossed her face.  
  
“Is she happy?” She questioned gently, Magnus nodded in answer still studying her, “Then that’s the only thing that matters.” Magnus shook his head lightly at that, reaching out to place a comforting hand on her shoulder before moving to his bedroom. He hoped that he could be as positive through his own heartache.  


* * *

  
  
Catarina glanced up from the book she was studying to the glowing yellow portal appearing in her living room, there were only a few people that could portal directly into her home. Freya stepped out, hand still raised as she waved, the portal closing behind her. Catarina couldn’t help the smile that crossed her face as she took in her old friend.  
  
“You’re looking better.” Catarina said lightly as she motioned for Freya to take a seat, moving to pour two cups of tea from the tea pot sitting on her desk.  
  
“All thanks to you.” Freya replied, taking the offered cup.  
  
“That’s an exaggeration and we both know it.” Catarina stated bluntly. Freya shrugged slightly, sipping at the tea, her face relaxing. “How does it feel being back?”  
  
“It’s feels good.” Freya replied, her eyes focusing on Catarina, “Seeing you and Magnus again, I never thought it was going to be possible.” She whispered, almost afraid that speaking too loudly would shatter the illusion.  
  
“Just wait till you see Ragnor and Raphael.” Freya smile widened at the thought, before she sobered slightly.  
  
“What’s on your mind?”, Catarina asked.  
  
“What’s going on with Magnus?”, Catarina sighed at the question, she had been asking herself that for a few months now.  
  
“Honestly? I’m not sure, he has been running around after those Shadowhunters for a while now.”  
  
“He’s in love with one of them.” Freya stated, Catarina nodded in agreement before shifting uncomfortably, something that didn’t escape Freya, “Everything alright?”  
  
“Yes, I just need to ask you something.” Freya motioned for her to continue as she leaned forward in her chair slightly, “What was it like? Where you were?” Catarina wanted to take it back as soon as the other woman’s face hardened.  
  
“It was hard. Some things are similar, technology seems to be the same, but there are demons everywhere and the Mundanes all know about them. It’s just a way of life for them. There aren’t any Shadowhunters, I couldn’t find any record of them anywhere, so the Downworlders that live there handle them, they act like bounty hunters. It’s how most of them make a living, it’s how I did.” Freya paused looking down at the ground, “It just felt off. I never felt as strong as I did when I was here. I felt weaker.”  
  
“Which is why you didn’t heal as quickly, you were so drained you couldn’t.” Catarina finished, Freya nodding her head in agreement. She reached her hands out grasping one of the small, pale hands before her, “I am so sorry you had to go through that, but I am so glad you survived.” Freya gave her a beaming smiled and squeezed her hand in response.  
  
“On to a different matter, I hear you are seeing someone.” Freya said with a teasing tone, if she saw the way Catarina tensed slightly she didn’t mention it. It had been years since there was anything between the two of them, Catarina breaking it off long before Freya had ever fell through that portal, but it was still some of the greatest years of her long life.  
  
“I’m going to kill Magnus.” Catarina grumbled as Freya’s tinkling laugh filled the room.  
  
“He meant well.” She said lightly, “He said you were happy.”  
  
“I am.” Catrina responded.  
  
“I’m glad.” And no matter what had happened in the past between them, Catarina knew she meant it.  


* * *

  
  
Magnus glanced at the three warlocks displayed on the screen, more than convinced as to who it was that had helped Jocelyn Fairchild. Hodge was hovering next to the screen, tablet clutched tightly in his hand as he stared at Magnus, waiting for a response.  
  
“Jocelyn was a student of Ragnor’s many years ago, at the Academy in Idris,” Magnus said, turning in his chair slightly, “It's a good place to start either way. I just need to make a phone call, then I will be ready.”  
  
“Wait. You’re coming with us?” Jace asked sharing a look with Hodge.  
  
“Yes. I am one of his oldest friends, if two Shadowhunters just turn up he may not be quite so open to having a conversation.” Magnus stated, looking between the three in front of him, a challenging look on his face. When he received no argument, “I will meet you outside in ten then.” With that he turned around and almost walked into the two people he had been desperately trying to avoid.  
  
“Magnus. I didn’t know you were here.” Lydia stated with some slight surprise.  
  
“That was the point.” Magnus replied without much thought, noticing her wince slightly, he sighed, “Apologies my dear, it has been a long night I’m afraid.” Alec shifted slightly, biting his lip seemingly stopping himself from saying anything, before turning to look at Jace.  
  
“What’s going on here?” He demanded looking between Jace and Clary. It was the redhead who answered him.  
  
“Magnus was helping us find the Warlock who helped my mum.” Clary responded, flinching back slightly when Alec’s piercing gaze focused on her. Lydia noticed the tension in the room, and turned slightly towards Alec.  
  
“The envoys from the Clave should be here, we need to meet them before tonight.” Lydia said and Magnus shifted slightly.  
  
“If you will excuse me.” His voice was strained as he spoke, and moved past Alec and Lydia before turning back to Jace, “I’ll be outside when you are ready.” Thankfully the other man didn’t seem to notice the strain in his voice and simply nodded, seemingly content with burning holes into Alec’s head.  
  
He stepped outside, grateful for the fresh morning air aiding to calm his nerves. Pulling out his phone, he clicked on Catarina’s contact information and raised the phone to his ear.  
  
“Magnus, what can I do for you this time?” Catarina questioned amusement colouring her tone.  
  
“Not a thing my dear, I was just phoning to let you know that I will be paying our dear friend Ragnor a visit. I thought you both may like to join me later?” Magnus said, frowning at the noises in the background.  
  
“Of course, we’ll be there once we are finished.” Catarina replied  
  
“What are you doing?” Magnus replied as he heard Freya's faint voice complaining.  
  
“Shopping!” Catarina replied with glee. Freya hated shopping, when Magnus stated this he was answered with a laugh, “I am aware, but I did help save her life so she had to pay me back somehow. Besides it’s for her anyway, we can’t have her running about in that hoodie all the time.” Magnus then looked up to see Clary stomp out of the Institute with Jace trailing behind her.  
  
“I have to go, but I will see you both tonight.” Magnus replied, ending the call and turning to the two Shadowhunters.  


* * *

  
  
Magnus’ eyes rolled as he felt the bonds securing him to the seat, he could easily escape from them, something that Ragnor was aware of, so where was this going? He ignored Jace struggling beside him and glared at the painting Ragnor was currently hiding in, deciding to let this play out. His eyes flickered in mild surprise as he watched Clary reach inside the portal, pulling the hidden warlock from it and none too gently throwing him to the floor.  
  
“You deserved that.” Magnus shouted over at Ragnor as he was rising to his feet, complimenting Clary all the while. Ragnor stalked over to them, staring down at Magnus.  
  
“Now, now no need for that.” Ragnor stated smiling smugly, missing the confused and slightly worried look that Clary sent him.  
  
“From where I am sitting, I would disagree.” Magnus said glaring, he noticed Ragnor’s gaze shift slightly to Jace, “Is this really necessary?”  
  
“I believe it is, I need to know how much the Book of the White is worth.” Ragnor stated turning back to Clary who looked towards him wide eyed.  
  
“Anything.” She stated earnestly, and Ragnor smiled before waving his hand, the bonds around Magnus and Jace disappearing as the two became visible to Clary whose eyes widened in surprise.  
  
“Jocelyn was a good student of mine, it pains me to hear what has happened to her.” Ragnor said, smiling fondly down at Clary who still looked rather nervous around him, “I don’t have the book anymore, but I do have something that we can use to find it.” He said before moving towards the stairs so quickly that Magnus couldn’t help but wonder if he had missed part of the conversation.  
  
“Ragnor” Magnus called out suddenly, causing the other man to turn, already opening his mouth to make a snarky comment before Magnus cut him off, “Freya’s back.” Magnus winced slightly, he hadn’t meant it to come out quite as blunt as that.  
  
“What?” Ragnor questioned shakily, stepping back towards Magnus his hands trembling slightly. His eyes turned hard, “That’s not funny.”  
  
“I’m not joking, old friend.” Magnus said gently, reaching a hand out for the other man’s shoulder. He could tell that the two Shadowhunters looked confused at the change between the two men, “She’s back.” He watched as a slight sheen appeared in Ragnor’s eyes and laughed slightly as he was pulled into a fierce hug. They parted when they heard a pointed cough from the Jace but before he could say anything, Clary stepped forward.  
  
“How is she?” Clary asked gently, clearly in two minds as to whether to ask the question or ask for the book again.  
  
“She’s alright Biscuit, recovering well.” Magnus replied, noticing Ragnor’s worried look, “She was back thirty seconds before she had risked her life once more to save mine.” Magnus stated, the guilt welling within him. Ragnor scoffed slightly.  
  
“Of course, she saved you.” He stated, “You’re her boy.” It was said so simply, but Magnus still felt the guilt swell within him and he found himself sitting heavily on the couch near him. Ragnor was prevented from saying anything when Clary stepped forward again.  
  
“You said you would be able to help my mum?” Clary said impatiently shifting from each foot. Ragnor frowned slightly at her, turning back to Magnus.  
  
“Go ahead, I invited Freya and Catarina over later. We will have more than enough time to catch up.” Magnus said lightly, waving his hand towards his friend. Ragnor nodded once before turning again for the stairs.  
  
“You need to stay focused.” Jace stated, arms crossed angrily in front of him. Magnus raised his eyebrows in question but remained seated, “Look, I’m happy that your friend or whatever is back, but that can’t get in the way of waking up Jocelyn. She is our only lead on Valentine.” Throughout the speech, Magnus found himself growing angrier, how dare he. Struggling to his feet, swaying slightly, the tirade was cut off at the sound of a crash and a scream. Magnus watched in horror as Ragnor tipped backwards over the balcony, Shax demon still clutched at his throat. Jace pulled out his seraph blade but Magnus was faster, sending out a blast of magic, turning the demon to ash. He felt his power drain out of him as he stumbled over to his friend, his knee’s crashing heavily against the floor.  
  
“Don’t move, my little cabbage.” Magnus said, his eyes filling with tears as he realised he didn’t have enough energy to save his friend, his magic flickered over the wound, never enough to heal. Magnus felt the tears drop as Ragnor raised his hand to his face, giving a pained smile before his eyes went blank, his hand dropping down to his chest. Magnus heard the two Shadowhunters shuffle behind him, closing his eyes he gathered enough energy to summon a portal, swaying slightly. “Go.”  
  
“Magnus, we still need-” Clary stated before cutting herself off, looking horrified at what she had been about to say, and Magnus didn’t have the energy to deal with her.  
  
“I will move his things back to the loft and find what we need from there. Let me take care of my friend.” Magnus said, gathering Ragnor in his arms, lifting him slightly to bury his face into his shoulder, tears rolling hotly down his face. He wasn’t sure how long he sat there, his friend cradled protectively within his arms. The door thudded open, the voices of Catarina and Freya drifted through as they wandered through Ragnor’s home. A startled gasp caused his head to rise, Catarina’s eyes filled with tears as she rushed to her two friends, dark skin fading to blue as she let the glamour fall. Freya was close behind her, her face crumpling as she knelt next to them.  
  
“What happened?” Catarina questioned, her voice wavering as she cupped Ragnor’s face.  
  
“Shax demon. I killed it, but it was already too late.” Magnus whispered, “I didn’t know, how could I not know?” Magnus questioned himself, flinching slightly when Freya placed her hand on his face forcing him to look at her.  
  
“Hey, this isn’t your fault.” Freya said gently, her own eyes wet with tears.  
  
“Yes, it is.” Magnus denied, shaking his head violently and dislodging the hand holding it, “I brought them here, if I had just left Ragnor out of it, he would still be-” A sob cut him off, suddenly unable to speak. Catarina looked up at him then, concern mixing with sorrow on her face, she raised a hand glowing with white magic towards Magnus, he tried his hardest not to flinch back from her.  
  
“Magnus, you’ve almost drained yourself completely.” Catarina said, exasperation lacing her tone, “It’s a miracle you were able to destroy the demon at all.” She pulled her hand away from Magnus and gently touched Ragnor’s neck. All the blood and torn flesh faded away to nothing until only clear skin remained. “What were they looking for?”  
  
“The Book of the White.” Magnus said shortly, hugging Ragnor close to him once more before gently laying his friend on the ground and rising to his feet, his legs shaky but Freya kept a steadying hand on his arm. “I need to move Ragnor’s things to the loft, I have to find the book.” He watched as Catarina and Freya shared a look, “What?”  
  
“You don’t need to do this Magnus, you don’t owe them anything.” Catarina said gently.  
  
“You’re right, I don’t.” Magnus said firmly, he turned his gazed to Ragnor, “But this, this had to have been for something.” Catarina opened her mouth to say something, but Freya answered instead.  
  
“Alright.” Freya said gently, “What do you need us to do?” Magnus sent her a grateful smile, looking over to Catarina, who rolled her eyes but nodded.  
  
“I’ll move everything to the loft, you two should be able to find something there.” Catarina said before turning back to Ragnor, “I’m going to stay with him, I don’t want him to be alone.” She whispered quietly. Magnus nodded gratefully, he watched as Catarina’s calming magic opened the glowing yellow portal and swept over Ragnor’s home, moving anything that may be useful back to Magnus’ loft.  
  
“Will you let Raphael know?” Magnus questioned and Catarina nodded turning away again for her phone. Freya placed her hand on his arm and gently steered him towards the portal.  


* * *

  
  
Magnus swayed slightly when he took in Ragnor’s belongings scattered around his loft, Freya’s hand on his arm the only thing holding him up as she guided him to one of the chairs in the corner of the room. Magnus watched as Freya moved towards the bottle of whiskey sitting at the bar, pouring two glasses before moving back and handing one to him, which he took with a grateful but small smile.  
  
“Do you know what it is that you are looking for?” Freya questioned, scanning her eyes over the objects scattered around them.  
  
“Unfortunately, I have no clue. Anything with a magical signature could be tied to the book.” Magnus heaved a sigh before taking a gulp of his whiskey, his eyes focused on the woman before him. “Are you alright?”  
  
“No, I’m really not.” Freya replied, aimlessly picking up some of the books that were piled high, “How are you holding up?”  
  
“I’m fine.” He replied sending her a fake smile that faltered when she slammed her glass down on the table in front of them, the amber liquid sloshing up the sides.  
  
“Don’t do that. Not with me.” She whispered, grey eyes glaring down at him, “You don’t have to pretend with me.” Magnus felt the misplaced anger grow within him at that as he shot to his feet, stalking towards Freya to tower over her, glaring into the grey eyes before him.  
  
“Not with you? You haven’t been here, but the man that was here, well he’s gone!” Magnus was shouting by the time he had finished, his chest heaving slightly. It took a few seconds to realise what he had just said to her, his eyes widening in horror as the words that he had spat out moments ago, echoed round his head. “Freya.” He breathed out taking in her calm face, his hands shaking at his side, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean that.” He said shakily, watching as a sad smile crossed her face.  
  
“Yes, you did, and it’s alright.” Freya said gently, she raised both hands to cradle his face. Before she could move away, Magnus’ hands shot up to grip her wrist to the point it must have been painful, but again Freya just accepted it. Magnus had the feeling that that she would have taken anything that he threw at her just now, but that didn’t make it alright.  
  
“It’s not ok, it would never be ok. The only reason you were gone is because of me, I shouldn’t have said that.” He watched as Freya opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off, “I’m not ok, I just can’t believe he is gone. I shouldn’t take it out on you. I won’t.” He pulled Freya towards him, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a tight hug. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed before the pulled apart, Freya pulling back slightly before frowning at something on the ground. She bent down to pick up the crisp white envelope, Magnus’ name written in elegant writing on the front. Magnus took the envelope carefully from her, breaking the seal, his eyes widened before narrowing into a frown.  
  
“Is that a wedding invitation?” Freya asked, leaning over his arm to get a better look. He was invited to the wedding? That seemed rather cruel even for Shadowhunters he thought to himself, frowning at the simple piece of card in front of him. He was about to throw it away when he noticed the handwritten note at the bottom – Please stop my brother from doing this – he didn’t need to be a genius to figure who the note was from, he threw the invite down on the table with a scoff, grabbing one of the books on the table and sitting heavily on one of the chairs. “Are you going to go?” Freya questioned gently.  
  
“No.” Magnus said shaking his head, not looking up from the book in front of him. He heard Freya turn to grab a pile of bags that he hadn’t noticed before, “You’re not going to try and convince me to go?”  
  
“No, I’m not.” Freya said simply, turning and walking towards the spare room.  
  
“I’m surprised she didn’t put up more of a fight.” Ragnor stated, hovering over Magnus’ shoulder. Magnus rolled his eyes and tried to focus on the items in front of him, now he was hallucinating. “Ignoring me isn’t going to help.”  
  
“I’m not ignoring you, I’m trying to find the book.” He stated lightly, picking up an aged photo of himself, Ragnor and Camille.  
  
“Freya never liked her” Ragnor muttered darkly, glaring down at the vampire in the photo. Magnus smiled at that. Freya not liking Camille was an understatement to put it lightly, the arguments between the two women had come to blows a few times with both Ragnor and Magnus having to step in before Freya managed to do any really damage. At the time, Magnus, had been torn between his loyalty to Freya and his growing infatuation with the vampire. Once Freya was gone, there was nothing else to focus on other than Camille, one of his biggest mistakes.  
  
“Well, she was right not to.” Magnus stated bluntly, Ragnor nodded absently.  
  
“She liked Imasu though.” Ragnor replied innocently causing Magnus to raise an eyebrow at him, “I liked him as well. Although, it was no wonder it didn’t work out between the two of you, he was much too good looking for you.” Magnus chuckled lightly at that, continuing to separate any of the items that good be used to track the book. “Why aren’t you going after him?”  
  
“Alexander made his feelings very clear, this is what he wants.” Magnus argued back weakly.  
  
“No, this is what he thinks he wants.” Ragnor hit back, sitting in the blue chair across from Magnus, “There was always going to come the day that someone would break down the walls you built around your heart, please don’t let it pass by.” Magnus looked between Ragnor and the invite sitting innocently on the table, cursing to himself he stood swiftly.  
  
“Freya!” Magnus shouted. Freya rushed out of the room concern colouring her face, “Get ready, we need to leave.”  
  
“Where?” Freya questioned lightly.   
  
“I have a wedding to crash.” Magnus said stalking towards his room, missing the way Freya smiled lightly or the small thank you she sent towards the blue chair in the corner.

* * *

  
Isabelle shift awkwardly beside Lydia, occasionally glancing towards the door. The ceremony was almost over but she had to have hope, please let him come. She turned towards the couple in front of her, trying not to wince when Lydia raised the stele above Alec’s fingers. Her heart leapt in her chest at the sound of the door opening echoed through the hall, all eyes swiveling to watch as Magnus walked through and came to a stop in the aisle, his eyes focused solely on Alec. Isabelle couldn’t stop the smile that crossed her face as she looked towards Magnus, his red coat matched the streaks in his hair, looking like Alec was the only thing in the world that mattered.

“Izzy?” Jace whispered, she turned her head towards him, noting that he was also trying to hide a smile, “Did Alec invite Magnus?”

“I did.” She stated smiling wider, turning back to face Magnus, noticing that Freya was leaning against the entrance to the hall, Isabelle’s smiled faltered when she noticed the concerned look on the other woman’s face. Isabelle moved her gaze from Freya when she noticed her mother stalking up the aisle towards Magnus whispering furiously to the other man. Isabelle didn’t hear what either said, but as Alec stalked down towards them, never looking away from Magnus. She watched in mild shock as her up tight big brother grabbed the front of Magnus’ jacket and pulled him in close, kissing him soundly. Isabelle couldn’t help but look round noticing the smiles on Jace, Clary and Simon’s faces, the understanding look on Lydia’s, the mixture of fury and confusion on their parent’s and the worried look on Freya’s.

Maryse had turned to the envoy’s from the Clave, clearly trying to limit the damage while ushering them from the hall with a glare over her shoulder at the two men who had now been joined by Clary, Simon and Freya. Isabelle wandered over, catching the end of the conversation.

“It was like something out of a rom-com!” Simon exclaimed, while Alec glared down at him. Isabelle noticed Freya looking over her shoulder, watching as she put a supporting hand on Magnus’ arm before moving towards alter. Isabelle sent wide eyes as she noticed that Brother Enoch had moved towards the woman, bowing in her direction, a startled sound escaped her brother as he took in the scene. Silent Brothers didn’t   
normally show any form of courtesy to anyone who wasn’t a Shadowhunter, and even then it didn’t always happen.

“What’s going on there?” Clary questioned with a slight tilt of her head, watching as Freya placed her hand gently on Brother Enoch’s arm, whispering quietly to him.

“Freya knew Brother Enoch before he became a Silent Brother, as far as I know they spoke quite a bit even after he joined them.” Magnus said lightly, Isabelle studied the Warlock who looked her straight in the eye.

“There’s something you are leaving out.” She stated causing everyone to turn their gaze to him, Magnus completely unfazed by the attention now being on him.

“I am.” He stated lightly, “But it’s not my story to tell.” Magnus looking over her shoulder stopped her from answering as she caught sight of Freya walking back towards them. Freya raised her eyebrows slightly as the small group studied her, but before any questions could be asked Magnus interrupted. “As much as I hate to admit it, I didn’t come here simply to crash your Wedding. I think I have something from Ragnor’s things.” Magnus stated, looking directly at Clary who’s eyes widened and Isabelle smiled fondly at her friend, it was time she had some good news.

* * *

 

Two sets of paws padded through the dark alleyway close to the docks, claws scratching lightly at the pavement below. Sleek black fur tinged with blue glowed in the moonlight, covering solid muscle. The bulk of two of them took up most of the space, standing at waist height of an average man. The glow of red eyes stood out in the dark as the smaller of the two nudged its long snout against the larger. The larger let out a growl, white teeth glinting as they sniffed at the air. With a start they were racing through the night, their Master’s were waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to my beta averymagnificentmalec
> 
> Bit of an issue with the upload but that should be it sorted now!
> 
> Thanks as always to any one who reads, leaves kudos and comments!

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to give a massive thank you to Sam over at shadowhunterbetas for helping to make this story something that I am incredibly proud of. I am not the most confident writer, but with her help I enjoyed writing my first ever Shadowhunter fan story. 
> 
> I hope you stick with me as I work through this and I would appreciate any feedback that anyone has. 
> 
> -AthenaReigns


End file.
